


Daddy's Little Soldier

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch), thesurefireway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurefireway/pseuds/thesurefireway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyanna and I were just talking about how we believe that John was abusive when Sam and Dean were children. And then this happened... The order goes Michaela, Cheyanna, Michaela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Soldier

John wasn't necessarily a  _bad_  father. He did the best he could, considering, but...he had a quick temper, and a bit too much alcohol on his hands. He was bound to let loose sometime. And there's no way Dean would let Sammy get it. So Dean took the blows. Each and every time.

And the worst part is that Sam doesn't even know. Dean would always make Sam go to bed, or go outside, or tell him to take a bath as soon as John started looking like he might get violent. And every time he asked what happened, he'd just say he got in a fight with the stupid kid three rooms down, or he tripped and knocked his head or something.  _But when one day Dean says "You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you, I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home..." and gets that look in his eyes, it's like Sam just sort of realizes. Like it hits him all at once._

Dean. Always taking one for the team. Always protecting Sammy. And the next day, John wouldn't remember hitting him. But the first thing he'd always ask was "Is Sammy okay?" And Dean would reply, "Yeah dad. I kept him safe." No one cared that Dean had to make up excuses to his teachers. No one cared that Dean was in pain. No one cared that one too many times, Dean had to walk himself to the emergency room. They only cared about precious little Sammy. But, isn't that how Dean felt too?


End file.
